


[Comic] Bunny Eggsy's Story

by nist0001



Category: Kingsman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Fanart, M/M, POV Eggsy Unwin, Protective Harry Hart, Rabbits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nist0001/pseuds/nist0001
Summary: Eggsy is a bunny who is going to live in the new home with.. well Rabbit Harry Hart.





	1. Chapter 1

1

 


	2. Valentine special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For #Hartwin2019 in twitter!

Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I figth so hard with devil in my head to make this comic lol, hope you like it. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another bunny!Eggsy doodle

1


	4. Bunny!Eggsy&JB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another bunny!Eggsy comic

1

Harry always helps his bunny.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. Sorry if I write the wrong gramma. And I hope you like it! My tumblr is @nistkung and my twitter is @nist0001.


End file.
